The Man Who Cried Wife Take 2
by Snappysara
Summary: A dream I had the other day inspired me to write this. It takes place in Maddies office and is an extended version of the actual scene. The characters are not my own. Apologies for the mis spelling of sole / soul mate. I can't seem to edit my story.


Maddie had waited patiently all afternoon for David. He didn't come back to the office. It was late and she was tired. If truth be told she was missing him. She felt fury like she'd never experienced before and let's face it, he always managed to rile her. This fury was different however. It was a mixture of outrage and longing. How did he always manage to make her so angry.

Then suddenly, just as she had given up hope and was about to leave, in he came, singing. He hadn't even bothered to call her. That was what stirred her into action. She marched into his office, burst through the door and there he was sat at his desk, hair ruffled, smirking at her anger.

She wanted to hurt him. She needed him to know who was in charge and to show her that he understood that by doing what she wanted for a change. He blatantly had no respect for her and for some reason gaining David's respect was so important to her right now.

They argued. He chased her into her office. He was making some valid points which increased her fury. She swung her briefcase round and found herself within inches of him.

"You know" he said softly "You're really lucky you're so damn good looking"

"Oh really, why's that?"

"Because you really are a hell of a lot of work Madolyn Hayes"

She spun round in front of him and pushed him.

"What does that mean?"

"That means you're very fortunate that the package is so attractive because otherwise I don't think the rest of us would put up with all that crap inside"

Maddie lost it! Instantly she regretted that slap. She'd hurt him physically. She needed him to forgive her but he was leaving.

"I know you better than that Maddie Hayes, you don't believe in spontaneity and you sure as hell don't believe in passion"

He turned for the door. Those words stung her like her slap had stung his cheek. She knew at that moment that she did believe in passion.

She moved so fast that she had her back to the door before he'd had a chance to open it. He was inches away again. He didn't move.

"Get out of my way Maddie" he said very softly. She could feel his breath.

"No"

"Get out of my way, I have a telephone call to make"

"No" She stood her ground. "You can make that call as soon as you tell me that you forgive me, tell me that it is ok"

"It's not as easy as that Maddie. You just did to me exactly what you are condoning that man, my client for, losing his temper. You always have to be right. There's no talking to you"

"David I'm sorry" Her voice was breaking "I was wrong, actually I was waiting for news all afternoon" Her eyes were glistening, she blinked back the tears.

David looked deep into the blueness of them and thought that he'd never seen her look so vulnerable, so beautiful"

"Please get out of my way" he said.

"No David….I can't let you leave like this. I won't move. We will stay here all night if that's what it takes"

He thought that being in this close proximity with her all night would on the one hand be wonderful and on the other would drive him crazy.

"I'm so sorry" she continued, " I didn't mean to hurt you. I need to know that you're ok…that we are ok" she had stressed the 'We'

She lowered her head and swayed towards him almost touching her head to his shoulder, a tear escaping down her cheek. David saw the tear and it began to break his heart. He felt so many emotions but he couldn't deal with them right now. Not when she was so angry and upset. They both needed time to calm down.

She reached for his left arm and grabbed his suit sleeve and then his hand. He didn't respond. She let out a deep breath. What was it with this man? How did he manage to make her so angry one minute and so full of love the next?

He had told her he thought she was damn good looking. That conversation played in her head. She knew he found her attractive physically. Almost every man she met did. She also knew now that slapping him had undone all of that attraction. She didn't care about being physically attractive to David. It went much deeper than that now. She needed him to find her emotionally attractive. She needed him to think of her as a good person. It was so important to her at that very moment.

David sucked in his cheeks, put his head back, drew a deep breath then put his hand over her shoulder resting flat against the door. He needed to support himself. Maddie looked at him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

David couldn't take much more of this tension. He knew that he was in the stronger position for possibly the first time since they had met. Sure, she was beautiful but she was so unpredictable.

She moved and her hands cupped his face.

"David, please say something"

He didn't want to talk. He wanted to kiss her. He was beginning to feel weak. He needed to find a bar.

"Let me leave Maddie. We will talk tomorrow" he croaked.

Then she kissed his cheek, exactly where she had slapped him. Then she was kissing his neck. He grabbed both her hands, pushed them above her head and kissed her back. Her lips, her cheek, her neck, her shoulders. She felt herself break out into a sweat. He felt himself falling.

He pulled away. He pulled her away from the door.

"Of course I forgive you Maddie" he whispered "not because of what we just did but because you are my partner, my friend, my sole mate"

Then he walked out of the office.

She closed her eyes and jumped at the sound of him slamming the door. Then as the blue moonlight lit up half of her face she smiled in the darkness.


End file.
